thedemonapostles_rpg_collectionsfandomcom-20200215-history
Dominion Carrier
Name: Carrier Craft: Dominion / Jem'Hadar Carrier Type: carrier Scale: capital Length: 1,269.63 x 837.92 x 434.15 meters Ship Mass: 9,363,000 metric tons Starship Size: 11 Skill: capital ship pilot Autopilot: 4D Crew: 4,225; Skeleton: 423/+10 Passengers: 5,000 Cargo Capacity: 366,000 metric tons Consumables: 3 years Warp Drive: 6 / 9.2 / 9.6 (12 Hours) Nav Computer: yes Maneuverability: 3D Space: 9.2 Hull: 7D+2 Shields: 4D [[Star Trek Starship Sensor Systems|'Sensors']] *Passive: 60 / 2D *Scan: 130 / 3D *Search: 170 / 3D+2 *Focus: 5 / 4D+2 Weapons *'5 Type XIII Polaron Beams' : Fire Arc: 2x 405 degrees forward, 360 degrees aft, 360 degrees starboard, 360 degrees port Location: forward port, forward starboard, aft, starboard amidships, port amidships Crew: 1 Scale: capital Skill: capital ship gunnery Fire Control: 2D+2 Space Range: 1-2/5/15 Firing Modes: Standard, Pulse Rate of fire: 5 Damage: 5D+2 *'3 Photon Torpedo Launchers' : Fire Arc: 2 forward, 1 aft; but are self guided Location: forward ventral, forward dorsal, aft ventral Crew: 1 Scale: capital Skill: capital ship gunnery Fire Control: 2D+2 Space Range: 1-18/75/203 Ammunition: 300 Type II Photon Torpedoes total Spread: 10 Damage: 4D *'3 Class Delta Tractor Beams' : Fire Arc: 2 forward, 1 aft Location: forward dorsal, forward ventral, aft ventral Crew: 1 Scale: capital Skill: capital ship gunnery Fire Control: 2D Space Range: 1-3/5/10 Rate of fire: 1 Strength: 4D+2 *'8 Class Alpha Tractor Beama' : Fire Arc: Shuttlebays Location: in in each Shuttlebay Crew: 1 Scale: Starfighter Skill: capital ship gunnery Fire Control: 1D+1 Space Range: 1-3/5/10 Rate of fire: 1 Strength: 3D Miscellaneous: *Crew Quarters: :*Basic: 500 :*Expanded: 150 :*Luxury: 50 :*Unusual: 10 *Decks: 90 *Escape Pods: 300 :*Capacity per Pod: 12 *Year Commissioned: Mid-24th century (Earth Reckoning) Transporters *Personnel: 10 :*Range: 3 light years :*Capacity: 8 persons *Emergency: 6 :*Range: 25,000 km :*Capacity: 32 persons *Cargo: 6 :*Range: 3 light years :*Capacity: 400 kg Complement *Jem’Hadar Fighters: 50 *Probes: 80 Description: The Jem'Hadar or Dominion battleship was a type of warship introduced in the Alpha Quadrant midway through the Dominion War, in 2374. History On stardate 51825, the Federation starship USS Valiant conducted a mission to collect technical data on a new battleship operating in their sector. After spending three hours collecting data on the vessel, they determined that it was a direct threat to every Federation outpost and colony within fifty light years and that it had to be destroyed. Believing they found a weakness in the design of the ship, they engaged the Jem'Hadar vessel and were subsequently destroyed with relative ease by the battleship leaving only Jake Sisko, Nog, and a Red Squad cadet, Dorian Collins left to escape. (DS9: "Valiant") A Jem'Hadar battleship was used to destroy a Cardassian Rebellion base in late 2375. (DS9: "The Dogs of War") Several of these ships participated in the Battle of Cardassia. Afterward, they and the other Dominion forces retreated to the orbit of Cardassia Prime to join the defense of that planet. (DS9: "What You Leave Behind") Design Initial observations of the vessel, conducted by the Valiant using sensor probes, indicated that the battleship was twice the size of a Galaxy-class starship and three times as powerful. The crew of the USS Valiant determined that the primary support braces for the antimatter storage system of the battleship were constructed from viterium, prone to destabilization when exposed to delta radiation. The Valiant crew attempted to exploit this possible design flaw using modified torpedoes, but discovered that the ship was not as susceptible as they thought. (DS9: "Valiant") Source: *Memory Alpha: Jem'Hadar battleship *Memory Beta: Jem'Hadar battleship *Dominion War Sourcebook (pages 145-147) *thedemonapostle